1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses consistent with the present invention relate to a support device for a display unit and a display unit having the same and, more particularly, to a support device for a display unit, in which supports and wires, connected to the support device and the display unit, are hidden, and a display unit having the support device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, display units, such as LCDs and PDPs, have a large screen size and a small thickness, thus being popular with many users. The display units have an excellent picture quality, and reduce the size of a space occupied thereby due to the small thickness. These display units may be attached directly to the surface of the wall of a room, or be installed on the floor of a room or the upper surface of a table in the room using a separate support device.
Korean Patent Laid-open Publication No. 10-2007-0021768 discloses a support device for standing a panel-type display unit on the floor of a room. The support device includes pedestals laid on the floor in a spread state, and supports extended upwardly from the pedestals and connected to the rear surface of the display unit.
Since the supports connecting the pedestals and the display unit are exposed to a user's eyes, the above support device may spoil the beauty of the room. That is, in the case that the supports have a color, which does not match with the color of the room, the support device spoils the beauty of the room.
Further, since the support device cannot accommodate wires connected to the display unit, the wires connected to the display unit are exposed to user's eyes. The exposed wires are unsightly and may also spoil the beauty of the room.